


Black is the color：乌发碧眼

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [7]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Loki, Dark!Thor, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mindfuck, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Size Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“难道你从未幻想过在我身上驰骋？”Loki的嗓音无比罪孽，“关于我腿间的所有，关于我的骄傲再也无法掩饰我的畸形？”</p><p>This is a translation work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the color：乌发碧眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black is the color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077263) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 



> Huge thanks to my darling teresa for writing this beautiful fic and allowing me to translate it, cheers.
> 
> 译者：关于题目《Black Is the Colour》是美国的一首民谣歌曲，起源于苏格兰的古民谣。 Mrs. Lizzie Roberts于1916年第一次以将这首个录入专辑。被归类为凯尔特民谣。
> 
> Black, black, black is the color of my true love's hair 黑色，是我心上人头发的颜色  
> 　　His lips are like some rosey fair 他的嘴唇如同玫瑰般润泽  
> 　　The finest face and the neatest hands 优雅的双手和美好的面庞  
> 　　I love the ground where on he stands 我钟情于他停留过的每个地方  
> 　　I love my love and well he knows 我如此爱他而他从来知道  
> 　　I love the grass where on he goes 我钟情于他经过的每一株青草  
> 　　If he on earth no more I did see 如果不能再见到他的身影  
> 　　My life will quickly fade away. 我的生命便会转瞬凋落
> 
> ……  
> 差不多就是我的心上人有一头黑发的意思吧，译者私心意淫给加上了“碧眼”俩字。

即使被锁链锁着带回Asgard，Loki也倨傲地扬起下颌，目无下尘。

宣读他判决的时候他轻笑，好像那毫无意义、好像那不过是他构造了他繁复内心的一个微末齿轮。

然而Thor，是清楚的了解他、足够看出他那面具下的破碎痕迹，即使那又弥补粘好，依旧无限遗憾。

“他们带上的时候需要我在场吗？”

“我不需要你来拉我的手！”Loki厉声说。

所以Thor退开，当他再见Loki的时候，看见闪闪发光的金色颈环在他纤长的脖颈上，马蹄形，尽头有个开口，堪堪能套在Loki脖子上，严实合缝地紧密贴合，关于他们如何带上去的是个谜，但从Loki手腕的淤青来看，那并不容易。

当Loki试着念起咒语的时候Thor见证这颈环发挥作用，那是个他念过成千上万次的咒语，习惯成自然。

他看到法力光束从Loki指尖倾泻，可在来得及真正发挥力量前，如同……被堵塞住了，向内反弹回源头，他看见Loki的嘴张开无声的尖叫，看他紧捂着前胸似要抑住狂暴的心跳，Thor立刻冲过去把他搂进怀里，抱着他直到他肩膀上的紧绷褪去、筋疲力竭地瘫倒，就算Loki怨恨此刻的Thor，他却也不置一词。

Odin将他放逐到北方的塔楼，Thor想也许Odin并不知道该如何处置他，Loki是该惩罚，可是带着颈环，他回天无力无异凡人，那已经足够了不是吗？或许就是Odin不愿再见他。

无论如何，Thor去看望他，为什么不去？

第一次见面，他看见Loki躺在床上，眼神空洞地望着天花板，这房间是圆形的，西侧有扇窗户，屋内有一套桌椅、一扇衣柜、一个壁炉，还有些许Loki从前的旧物，房间内混乱不堪，好像Loki曾大发脾气。

“你是来嘲笑我？”

“不，来探望你。”

Loki看向他：

“那好，下次给我带些酒来。”

……

……

……

Thor带酒了，Loki喝醉了。

Loki并不沉溺于酒精，事实上，几乎不，当从前Thor……烂醉如泥的时候，总是Loki把他送上床。不过喝醉的Loki绝对是个好伙伴，他对Thor不成章法的幽默尝试配合以笑声，甚至也自己讲几个笨拙的故事，他脑袋搭在桌上好像他再无力支撑，Thor敢发誓这真是世上最有趣的事，Thor也更喜欢高兴些的、那么柔和的Loki，他看起来更年轻、没那么憔悴，更肖似从前爱恶作剧的自己。

喝醉的时候Loki掀翻杯子把酒浆泼洒到腿上，昏昏沉沉的他忘怀所有试着念咒，然后Thor惊恐地看着Loki的脸色从呆愣愣的心满意足变作极度痛苦的扭曲，Loki倒在地板上蜷缩起来，急喘着好像他呼吸不进空气，当他开始呕吐的时候Thor一直在他身旁轻拍着他后背，希望那足够安慰直到Loki的喘息变作微弱又短促的低泣，Thor开始深恨无能为力的自己。

他把Loki抱到床上叫过侍从来清理一片狼藉。

“Thor”，Loki沙哑着嗓音，“帮帮我，求你。”

Thor轻抚着Loki的头发直到他断断续续的睡着。

……

……

……

Odin宣布Asgard需要庆祝，要史无前例的盛宴，要忘却所有忧心忡忡的过往，但想要推断出众神之父到底在想什么并不艰难。

“我要结婚了”，Thor告诉他。

Loki无动于衷，“谁啊？”

“Groa”，Thor答，“要和Gunnarr家族联姻。”

“……就是那个金发还有……”

“大胸部的”，Thor说，摸着自己的前胸加强语气，“你记得她？”

“的胸”，Loki答，“既然你提到了，嗯，非常好，我觉得我们母亲近来一定很激动。”

“是啊”，Thor笑道，“她已经催促我要看孙辈了。”

“那她可以任选，看看你，说不定已经有不少小杂种们在哪里到处乱跑呢。”

Thor轻浮地笑笑，他爱女人并不是什么秘密，女人们也爱他。

Loki蹙眉，“什么时候？”

“一个礼拜后。”

“让我猜猜”，Loki语调如常，“我没在受邀之列。”

Thor抿着嘴唇，是的，尽管他抗议过了，似乎让Loki出席并不合适，虽然Thor一直在争辩让Loki去参加仪式献上他的祝福，在监督之下，可是毫不意外的，他被否决了，而Thor更是比意料中还要失望，他只是不敢想象在他新婚之日他弟弟竟然无法站在身畔。

“我很遗憾。”

Loki看向一边叹息，“我们不都是。”

……

……

……

婚礼无非就是翻飞的金红之色与无尽的喧闹畅饮，看起来没人在意Loki的缺席，可Thor不知为何刺痛如同那是针对他本人的怠慢轻侮。

Thor认为相对于新娘他的表现并不好，在Asgard人惯常的观点里她是很美，金发碧眼、丰乳肥臀，就是一般情况下会挑起他欲望的那种女性，当欢庆还在无休止地拖延时候Thor已经迫不及待要把她带上床，当他们终于在宛如雷鸣的掌声欢送下去就寝，剩下他们两人完成这最后的圆房仪式。

事实上Groa，也像任何一个羞怯的姑娘，看到Thor爬到她身上时候慌乱地眨着眼睛手足无措，即使他什么都没做只是轻柔地安抚试图缓解她的紧张。

“原谅我，我的丈夫”，她像个受惊似的小鹿躲开Thor碰触的时候低声说道。

“嘘，不要害怕”，Thor安慰着掀开她的睡衣，“我不会伤害你。”

Thor是想温柔，也的确如此，可Groa是个地道的处女新娘，她就是无法做到容纳下他，即使他动作轻柔用尽了润滑，也许那些为下流妇女们的辩护是对的，至少她们能接受一根阴茎。

“对不起”，泪水滑落她面颊，因痛苦、因挫败、因尴尬，Thor并不知悉，因为她用手掌遮住了自己，“我不知道哪里不对……”

Thor叹气，同样的挫败，如今欲火熄灭，兴致全无，唯一想做的就是昏睡过这烦闷的夜晚，他知道不该把怒气摆在脸上。

“别放在心上，亲爱的”，Thor用上温和的语调说，梳理着她头发，“今天真是漫长的一天，我们都很累了，下次再说吧。”

她点点头，如释重负了一般，Thor亲吻她脸颊才从她身上翻身下去，好像过了一年那么久才终于陷入了睡眠。

……

……

……

第二天早上Volstagg问他感觉如何，眉毛挑到了额头准备好要讲荤段子了，Thor无话可说只好做作地咧嘴一笑，但这已经足够熄灭他们的好奇心了，三勇士欢呼了声拍拍他肩膀，Sif不置可否地发个白眼。

……

……

……

接下来日子里，Thor忙着法庭的事分身不暇，关于食物、斗殴、午夜幽会的各种争辩上述还有文书工作，他试着对他的新婚妻子温存些，可Groa就是无可救药的麻木，自小闭门不出于她而言刺绣就是最大的娱乐活动，Thor觉得只能对她的出现容忍一会就不得不去寻求更……亲切的陪伴，他尽可能的对她友善，她是个好姑娘，不该被冷冰冰的对待，Thor尽量去拜访Loki，——他近来格外愠怒，每次Thor费尽苦心试着和他对话却不得回音只能放弃，放任Loki自己沉溺于平静中，似乎他越来越不可能回到曾经的自己，可Thor就是，……很想念他。

Thor正代表他父亲出席听取议会简报，却突然被一个侍从轻碰了下：

“抱歉，殿下”，他附耳低言道，“有急事。”

谢天谢地，Thor已经受够枯坐了，立刻利用这机会走出去，“什么事？”

“是您弟弟。”

无需过多赘言，Thor拔脚跑出殿外向那塔楼疾奔而去，他下意识地联想到那些最坏的情形，是Loki病了吗？是他试着念咒被逼得心跳骤停了吗？

当他爬上塔的时候，听得Loki还活得好好的，看着眼前景象看得出他正在大动肝火，他的监狱看守试着让他息怒，可惜不成功。

“Thor”，Loki问候他，头发有些乱，好似数日不曾梳理，“很好，你终于来了。”

Thor看看对面两人，“这是怎么回事？”

“我向众神之父请愿想去塔楼外面转一圈，而整个狗东西——”Loki指着狱官，控诉着，“违背我，我这个Asgard的王子，我已经被关在这阴冷恶心的塔里连神明也不知道多久，我接受我的惩罚、宽容地忍耐一切，可是我的忍耐也是有限度的。”

“合适的时候，殿下，众神之父说也许合适的时候。”

“闭嘴，你这婊子养的吃灰的臭虫，Thor，告诉他！”

“你打扰我开会就为这个？”Thor问道，“就这事！”

“说实话，难道真的没有同意吗！”

Thor想了想，如果有的话，Odin会通知他的，“我并没有听到类似批准。”

Loki的前胸剧烈地起起伏伏：

“我要出去！”他尖叫，“我——要——出——去！”

如今事态愈发恶化只能Thor自行处理，面向狱官说道，“退下吧。”

他愁眉不展地扫了眼就抬脚离去。

刚刚剩下他们二人，Thor就叹息着，“弟弟，又何苦犯什么傻？”

“这砖墙在逼近我”，Loki说道，眼神疯魔了一般，Thor暗想距离他上次睡眠有多久？“这令我窒息，我喘不上气。”

“我没法让你出去，尽管我也非常非常想，我知道众神之父在时机合适的时候会同意的，他并不是像看起来那般严酷无情。”

显然这不是正确的回答，Loki的眼睛眯成一条缝：

“你知道我无法施展魔法是何等感受吗？就好像……那淤积在我的胸腔，遍布我的骨髓、我的内脏，如同有个漩涡翻搅在我心腹内，而如今我无处释放，我找不到平静、找不到慰藉，无从休息。”

“你所遭受的痛苦让我难过”，Thor诚挚地说，他并不是无动于衷，可他能做什么？众神之父的命令不可抗拒。

Loki绷紧下巴，眼神狂乱，他飞快地拿起手边最近的酒瓶投掷到石头墙壁上，将它碎裂成渣，Thor皱皱眉。

“要什么代价？”Loki问，声音低沉阴郁，“嗯？哥哥，要什么代价？”

“Loki——”

“你能帮助我，我知道你能，在你登上王座之后——”

“那还不知道要多少年，我一直都努力在帮助你，每次都站在你这边，我跟父亲说项圈已经足够、被禁锢无法使用你的魔法已经是 足够的惩罚，但他的决定不可逆转”，Thor叹惋，“我不能违背他的命令，这就是你的惩罚，是现今认同的法律判决的。你只能忍耐。”

Loki嗤笑，“所以你要把我扔在这塔里腐烂。”

“别说这么荒谬的话！”Thor回吼，“我只要能就来这里看望你，而每次你的表现都不异于任性的顽童，你怎么能说这种话？我怎么可能忘记你！”Tho谨慎地试图靠近Loki，如同他是什么凶猛野兽，试探地把双手放在Loki肩上，想捕捉Loki的目光，可他弟弟只是顽固地避开他的眼睛，“你的痛苦如若施加我身，我的举动无不出于关切，让我的亲人与我两地分隔，我一样心寒。”

“是啊，好像你是在这里受苦的”，Loki抖落他的手，“我只是希望能……能从这东西中缓解片刻”，他撕扯着项圈的力道想让Thor按住他让他住手，他脖颈上已经有了淤青痕迹，显然他一直尝试把它扯下来，“就一会儿，让我发泄我的魔法，哥哥，求求你，我难受。”

“松开你的风险太大”，Thor小心翼翼地说，“你是懂得的，我也身处这进退两难的境地，我憎恨看着你煎熬的自己可是我……我还无法完全信任你。”

“如果你爱我——”

“你怎么能质疑我对你的爱！”Thor吼道，受够了这一切，难道他看不见这也如同在惩罚着他，他的监禁横亘于他们之中，就连他新婚之日的欣喜也因他的缺席而黯然失色。

“要我付出什么代价？”Loki重申，语气平和。

“你没有什么可以提供的。”

Loki安静了片刻，“我只在你面前施法。”

Thor轻笑着，“愿神明相信你，你施法只是为了你自己。”

“我向你发誓。”

Thor怀疑地看他，Loki又放低要求，“好吧，你不在的时候可以锁着我，但是你觉得时机合适的时候要松开我。”

“够了！这事不再有商讨余地，你必须接受你的判决直到众神之父决定释放你，希望你不要再无理取闹保证你的言行符合事宜。”

Loki却未曾妥协：

“我会求你。”

Thor嗤笑着，Loki是他见过最高傲的人，他无论如何亦不肯纡尊降贵。

“你认为我不会吗？”

“我认为你累了精神失常。”

“你想象不出我会做出什么。”Loki别有深意。

Thor叹息着，并不想和歇斯底里的Loki继续下去，走向门边，“休息吧，弟弟，我在时间允许的情况下就会立刻再来看你。”

Loki却立刻身姿敏捷又优雅地屈膝跪在Thor脚下的地板上，拉过Thor的双手握在掌心。

“你在干什么！？”

Loki抬起头，脸上是纯粹透彻的罪恶，轻吻着Thor的戒指，紧盯着他双眼：

“求你。”

“行了快起来”，Thor笨拙地说，“别在我身上耽误工夫。”

“我愿跪下我的双膝，去擦洗神圣Asgard连绵不尽的围墙”，Loki继续说道，“换做那样会使你满意吗？足够展示出我谦卑至极的悔恨吗？或者你是希望我在你面前俯伏、舔舐你的靴子吗？”

“行啊，做啊”，Thor说，Loki不过在虚张声势而Thor只想激怒他，不过说出口的时候……却显得那么急迫。

Loki立刻平静下来，凝神望着他。

Thor喉中干涩，“我不是……”，他衣领似掐紧了一般，他想要逃窜，可双腿犹如灌注了铅液，”你误会我了。”

“哦哥哥”，Thor答，眼眸中忽然闪烁着阴暗的期许，“我觉得我根本没有误会你”，随后舔了下嘴角，低头探向Thor靴筒的边缘。

虽然他感受不到身体上的碰触，可Thor浑身颤栗看着他弟弟跪在在他脚下，自降身份——

“Loki快停下，你疯了”，在Loki粉色的舌头划过边缘的时候Thor嘶哑着嗓音，“这监禁逼得你疯了。”

“是绝望”，Loki喃喃地，直起身依旧贴膝跪着，他湿热的气息喷在Thor马裤上，而他的阴茎仿若被点燃，Thor惊骇不已，而Loki贴着织物冷笑着，“况且看起来我不是唯一的一个。”

他的脸与Thor的阴茎平齐，而且就算Thor不愿承认，那里是在勃起。Loki很美，神明在上，他这么卑躬屈膝，却无比美丽、无比堕落，Thor恐慌着，虽然Loki才是跪着的那个但恍若是他被看穿，他觉得被洞察、多年来潜伏已久等待燎原之势的堕落欲望背叛了他，展示出最深切、最隐秘的渴望，Thor很恶心，为自己也为Loki，他轻率地做出了反应：

他反手掴在Loki脸上。

Loki惊叫了声瘫倒在地，头发挡出了脸庞，他战战兢兢地抬手轻触嘴角，Thor知道伤害到他了，用那枚他刚刚吻过的戒指。

“我，对不起……”Thor脱口而出，惊惧不已，”我该走了，你快休息吧，弟弟，等你神志清醒些“，他转过身飞快逃窜，这一切都不该发生，这是怎么了？他听到Loki在身后的呼喊，但那只是让他坚定了跑掉的心，他必须离开这。

那尖叫声跟随在身后宛如附着于他的骨髓让他打起冷战。

……

……

……

 Thor喝醉了。

他醉酒麻痹神经、迟钝漠然，他醉酒为了忘记。

他宿醉昏沉麻木的度过三天，反复梦见那罪恶的双唇、漆黑的头发，醒来的时候，他发觉身下坚挺渴求不已，他拒绝做一切违背原则的事情，可是很快他的决心裂作碎屑，在他声唤着Loki的名字攀至高潮的时候。

Frigga很忧虑。

“我的孩子，我恳求你”，她难过地说，“告诉我你为什么在心烦？”

他怎么能说得出口？他如何能告诉自己的母亲他是有着病态的渴求对她的幼子、他的弟弟？Thor随后讲述了几个三心二意、一目了然的借口，关于肩上的重担、关于婚姻的压力，Thor记不清了，鉴于始终无所进展，Frigga只能恳求他放下酒瓶举止正常，Thor是全身心地爱她，可是没有酒浆，又怎能让那些乱糟糟的想法排除脑海，他绝望地试图将关注点转向他的妻子，试图在她的怀抱里寻求慰藉。

可冰冷如她，何来慰藉？

当Thor终于进入的时候，她的脸已然痛得扭曲。

“我很抱歉”，Thor默默的，她很紧致，如同任何一位洁身自好的淑女，可她在痛楚时候那过于少女的尖叫足以刺痛Thor的神经、浇灭他的热情，他试着在她固执地不肯脱下的睡衣之上抚摸她的胸部。

“慢点”，她从牙缝间说道，好像身上经历的是场最惨烈的刑罚，——这于Thor而言，的确是场刑罚，如果按照她的要求的频率动作，恐怕一辈子也射不出来。

他身下缓缓的律动，可她依旧不肯放松，他试着轻抚她、为她带来些微的抚慰直到她打掉他的手。

“不，不要。”

Thor恼火地低吼着，“为什么不？”

“这不正派，就……继续。”

Thor抽身出来，在手掌中快速地抚弄着自己。

她惊恐地喘息着，“你在做什么？“

Thor不理会她，他该有个后嗣，而这是唯一能得到的法子，他在脑海中罪恶地想象着Loki正跪在脚下，一股欲流迅速窜上他脊椎，想象着Loki嘴唇轻启、拉开裤链蜿蜒舐过他坚硬的阴茎——

他高潮了，迅速地重新进入他妻子的体内喷射出来，口中重重喘息着，她嘤咛了几声，而他除了脑中的重击一切都充耳不闻。

Groa在他身下僵硬着，透过他的肩膀呆望着天花板，结束的时候Thor翻身下去躺倒一边。

无人说话，Thor也深恨如此，她也不例外。

可无所谓。

……

……

……

Thor是个蠢货。

一个心软、热心肠的蠢货。

也许他该擦去他们最后一次见面的回忆重新开始，也许他就是想能从他多灾多难的婚床上缓解片刻，无论怎样，Thor发觉自己正在攀登着Loki塔楼的台阶，Thor知道回避他的自己就是个懦夫，可再一次，真的有人能坦然面对让他欲望迷失的兄弟？

事实上他的畏惧是杞人忧天了。

Thor没提及上次发生了什么，Loki也没有，他们聊天，足够愉快的聊天，如同那次回忆被消除了，Loki在上次爆发过后已经好了很多，当Thor试着和他对话时候也能冷静作答，还有他的头发，变长了许多，束成了伏贴的发辫，似乎曾经那个Thor深爱的顽皮、活泼的他已经脱胎换骨永别而去，他的颈环笨重，Thor多次看他试图去轻挠皮肤上面的划痕，Loki愈发的无精打采，即使Thor有意挑起争吵也懒怠回应，这……让他无比痛苦。

Thor惊慌地去找Odin，不过众神之父是顽固的：

”Loki必须关起来“，他不肯多费一字。

”到什么时候，父亲？他在日渐消瘦。”

Odin不答，挥手结束了这问题。

……

……

……

今天是Loki的命名日。

从前他们至少总是要在他命名日那天稍事庆祝，Thor意识到他甚至都不清楚Loki真正的命名日是哪一天，不过那无所谓，重要的是今年的这一天，他不会忘记，他决定这一天务必要让Loki发笑，即使那出于绝望。

他敲击着沉重的木门，没有应答，他再次敲着，声音响亮了些，每次他来看望的时候，总是忍不住担心他弟弟躺在床上冰冷消亡，一片平静中只能听见他的心跳。

“Loki？”

“什么”，一声恼火的答复。

“是我”，Thor答，舒了口气，他无需再多做自我介绍，因为他是唯一会来拜访的。

随后停顿，“进来。”

Loki原本正蜷缩在床上，看见Thor进门的时候坐起身，眼下有着深深的痕迹，脸颊也凹陷着，Thor也不想提及已经过了午后Loki却仍不曾起身的事实。

“我给你带了东西”，Thor说着把东西放在桌上，试图激起他的兴趣。

Loki揉揉眼睛，动作僵硬地爬起去打开包裹。

“书”，Loki说道。

“是的。”

“魔法书。”

“是啊。”

Loki拇指拨弄着封面，“那么、请问你，当我被束缚住法术的时候要用魔法书做什么？”

Thor无话可答，呆愣愣地摸摸脖子，“啊，是啊。”

Loki翻翻一摞书的名目，他的指甲绽开裂缝，被他咬得渗出血珠。

“是你的命名日”，Thor解释着。

“哦”，Loki蹙着眉头，“我都记不清时间了。”

“我知道众神之父禁止你看魔法书，可我觉得，……我觉得这也许能给你带来安慰。”

Loki仔细看着Thor的脸色，眼神深不可测，又重新看向他的礼物。

“《Esmer的咒语》”，Loki从一摞书中抽出这个谨慎地翻开书页，“这个是我最爱的，字迹图画中都是技艺绝妙，天青色的墨迹，金色的纸张，单单标题页，也许就要花费书记员一年来书写，而里面的咒语……”，Loki神思向往地说道，“里面的咒语足以改变时间空间的存在……”

Thor也低下头看着书页，不过做不到他弟弟那样憧憬惊叹，他从来也不是个学者。

Loki猛地合上书页，“现在我只想知道，告诉我吧哥哥，嘲笑我可让你心满意足吗？”

“对不起”，Thor低声说，“我没意识到，我就是——”

“没用脑子”，Loki叹口气，“如同你的一贯风格，不过你的行为也不是一无是处，知道它们能在我这里由我珍视、而不是腐烂在什么遗忘的书架的确让我心生慰藉。”

“我可以给你带些别的书，如果能让你有些事做，或许是Asgard的传记、或是寓言？”

“所以你就可以从你负债累累的道德心中解脱出来？我宁愿坐在这塔楼里数墙砖。”

“那你就是个顽固的蠢牛。”

“那顽固的蠢牛也比你这个迟钝、没头脑，令人厌恶的白痴好些！”

他们剑拔弩张的瞪视了片刻，直到Loki脸忽然挂上一丝笑意，而Thor大笑出声。

“你每次被侮辱都会很愉快是么？”

“如果能让你满意的话，我只会容忍这般侮辱从你这威严的一面吐出，哦，我想起来了”，Thor从包裹中拿出个小罐子，“我让厨房给你做的，虽然是相对你应得的是少些。”

Loki看见是什么的时候立刻开心起来，是水果蜜饯，他贪心地抢过罐子，看到Loki像小男孩般的喜爱甜食Thor也试着掩饰眼中的高兴。

“啊，这还差不多”，Loki坐在桌边立刻往嘴里扔了块，夸张地咀嚼带着故作的呻吟，Thor翻着白眼，人们一般都认为Thor是不怎么拘束礼节的，可是在私密场所中，Loki才是两个人中无礼的那个，不过Thor不介意，很欣慰那曾经的Loki尚未完全远去，这可能这是一个月中唯一看见他举止正常的时候，Thor微笑着也在他旁边坐下。

“原意分享嘛？”

“不愿意。”

“我觉得你的无礼举止丝毫没有改善。”

Loki已经伸手又拿了一块，“你说话会打断我此刻的乐趣。”

“好吧”，Thor笑道，“你可能需要点额外的零食，让你身上长点肉。”

这是事实，Loki很瘦，太瘦了。

“我一直很挂念你，你要知道。”

Loki瞪他一眼，嘴里满当当的，Thor如果不是还很爱惜生命此刻必定要放声大笑。

“所以你时不时的来视察一下，检视我有没有疯得不可救药”，Loki边嚼边说，“我是知道。”

“我来是为陪着你，作为你的陪伴。”

Loki舔去指头上的糖霜，Thor假装没在凝视，“漂亮的小妻子任你驱使，却偏偏要花费闲暇时光陪伴我。”

“她很好，还曾问过我你的近况。”

Loki嗤笑，“有趣，亏得人们称呼我为骗子。”

“她不像我那么了解你”，Thor说道，“仅此而已。”

Loki目光淡漠，“没人了解我。”

Loki安静吃着，Thor默默看着。

“作为我的陪伴”，Loki沉思地复述了遍，不知意在何指。

“什么？”Thor的思绪已漫游到了它处。

Loki靠坐着椅背，已然吃掉了半罐蜜饯，诸神啊，难道他们都不曾好好给他送食物来吗？

“那么你所寻求的是我何等的陪伴？”

“呃”，Thor说，不知这话会带入什么境地，只能感觉到衣领在箍紧，假作不在乎说道，“你什么意思？”

Loki闲闲地又往嘴里扔了一颗，“嗯，你知道的啊，你所寻求的陪伴，你也一样意识到当我跪在你脚下的时候你硬了吧。”

Thor几乎被自己口水噎死，完全不承望Loki的话语的坦白，“那是——”

“意料之外，我不得不承认，就连我也被你的堕落程度大吃一惊，我知道你渴望我，不过……”

“Loki”，Thor呆呆看着他，“你，你是我弟弟。”

“这是偷食的禁忌果，是啊，你本可以拥有任何一个投你眼缘的美貌姑娘，可凌驾一切你真心渴望的却可望而不可得“，Loki说，“而你又不曾习惯被拒绝。”

Thor想要矢口否认，“你不知道你在说些什么。”

“可你又是那么幸运，随后就发觉我们并不是一支血脉”，Loki自顾自地说道，“这新闻一定让你如释重负吧，我不比被你带上床的婊子与你血缘更近，不过不像她们”，Loki的眼睛恶意地闪烁，“我可以给你真正的需求。”

“那么请问那又是什么？”Thor忍耐不住。

Loki的笑好像那是世界上最昭然若揭的：

“你想要伤害我。”

Thor惊骇不已，“绝不，我永不会伤害你。”

“谎言并不适用于你，我的哥哥，我了解你、你所有的阴暗层面，即使是那些你自己都不敢直面的，告诉我，你的渴望是否积蓄已久？始自我们懵懂少年，哦，或许是——”，Loki似在沉思，“始自你发现我是个Jotun外族，一个魔鬼、双重性别，如同我的族人？”他冷笑着，“众神之父无法告诉你这个，是不是？不知我的情形有没有精准地迎合到你最黑暗的渴望？”

Thor心跳加速，“够了”，他有着要扑上去揍他让他闭上那罪恶之唇的冲动，又唯恐在Loki点燃的火焰上亲手浇上汽油，他俯下身平视着Loki的脸，“你不过在满嘴谎言。”

“也许吧”，Loki慵懒地答，“也许我在说出你永远也不敢直面的事实。”

Thor嘶吼着，说不出话来。

“我会叫人再送书给你”，Thor转身离去，“也许孤身一人静静能缓解你那脑内的疯狂。”

他甩上身后的房门，径直走向厨房，瞥到个刷盘子的姑娘，草草劝说几句就把她抵到了墙上，她虽然没拒绝什么，可是结束的时候他发觉她走路一瘸一拐，也许他就是个野兽。

他筋疲力尽地爬上床躺在Groa旁边，轻松地把他自己抚弄得硬起来临了的时候射进她体内，Groa也面无表情地看着顺从地伸开腿，Thor轻声吼着结束，陷入没有梦境侵袭的睡眠，假作听不见她的哭声。

……

……

……

至于Loki，他的陪伴终究是有趣的。

在外界看来，Loki总是安安静静的，捧着书本沉默寡言，似乎从不渴求人群的关注，但事实上，他特别机智聪敏，嘴上不饶人，还带点只有Thor才能意会的高冷幽默，Thor虽是有些时候玩弄几个粗制滥造的恶作剧，但Loki才算是恶作剧艺术的集大成者，Thor每当回想起来就要发笑。有次Loki把一口袋的干扁豆变作了蜘蛛（其实是咒语有偏差），当时厨房里至少有四个女仆被吓得一头栽倒，Thor这辈子也没爆发出比那次还疯狂的笑声。还有次他被抓到半裸着和驯马师的老婆躺在干草堆里，也是幸亏Loki施法放出烟雾弹，才让他在最丢脸的情况下赶紧溜之大吉，而每次Odin责备Loki的时候，Thor也是非常英勇献身承担一切过错，况且要是说心里话，他是非常心甘情愿这么做的，因为他被罚晚饭后没有甜点就去回卧室时Loki总是带着精致小点心偷偷潜入，他们会一切痴缠到第二天中午，一面吃一面计划下次冒险。

 那无疑是Thor最想念的时光。

在陪着Groa相近如宾以至于痛苦煎熬的晚间他如是回忆着。

“近来如何，丈夫？”她晚餐的时候一板一眼地问。

Thor想都不想的就答，“很好，谢谢你，你呢？”

“也很好，我和众神之母喝了下午茶，和裁缝师们给我的织锦裙子镶了边。”

“好的。”

“我还给你的那件白马甲做了点刺绣，你稍后试试吧，穿上一定很好看。”

“嗯哼”，Thor这么说可能是因为今晚的炖羊肉极其味美，Thor知道自己不算绝顶聪明，而至少也有Groa两倍那么健谈，她不断唠叨着些什么乏味的新闻，很显然是察觉到了Thor的兴致缺缺。

“你今天去看望了你弟弟么”，她装作随口提起的样子，“他还好吗？”

Loki在床上忘乎所以地伸开双腿、抚摸他那甜蜜的未解之地的场景一下子乍现Thor眼前，他定定神面无表情地说道：

“他很不安，监禁让他……不大对劲。”

Groa哼了声，她不相信他，或者，不相信他也是正常，不过她也明智的知道就算不让Thor去，……他也不会听，“他总是那么出乎意料。”

Thor将杯中蜜酒一饮而尽，“是啊。”

……

……

……

 几天后Thor如同被期待的那样，拜访了Groa的卧室，他已经回避她一个礼拜了，并不是对她有什么厌恶，就是她，……太无趣，她一本正经、优雅端庄，一举一动都能展示出受过良好教育，不过这不是能使她成为爱侣的理由，显然他们夫妻的关系已经连Frigga都略有耳闻，她把Thor叫过一边提醒他肩负的使命，看起来一定是Groa对她抱怨过了，这可真尴尬，这么说不夸张，竟然要母亲去告诫她温暖的双人床对于成功的婚姻是多么重要。

“你首先要忠诚于她”，Frigga说道，“而不是你弟弟。”

所以Thor来了，来尽职履行一场不咸不淡的性交配职责，这样才能让他免于烦扰，这样的例子在他生活中已经不胜枚举。

Groa正端坐在她梳妆台前，穿着白色睡袍，衬托得她很美，所以这让无法尽情尽兴地和她做爱的Thor更加上火。

“丈夫”，她打着招呼，看着他在镜中的映像。

“晚上好，亲爱的”，他快速地一吻落在她后脑，“近来好吗？”

“很好”，她心情也不错。

Thor开始脱着盔甲，一面活动着肩膀，一天劳累过后他只想倒在床上睡到太阳高升，或许直接告诉她他累了行不行？

“我在想”，她边说边梳理着她的顺长金发，“也许你该向众神之父申请寝宫更大一点。”

“怎么，衣橱不够用吗？”Thor试着开玩笑，其实他是真的在问。

她微笑着，”不是，傻瓜，当然是为了婴儿室啊“，Thor振作起来，忽然很感兴趣。

“快了”，Groa说着站起身看向他，“很快了，我有一段时间没有月信了，助产士们都说这是个好想象，我等不及告诉你这个好消息。”

Thor大跨步走过去拥抱她，一下子把她抱得双脚离地，挺有趣，原来一个人对另一个人的印象也可以变化得这么快，“这真太好了”，Thor喊道，笑得像个傻子，一个继承人，终于啊，Groa也笑起来，轻吻在Thor嘴上。

他们一起躺在床上，这次的感觉可能是有史以来最和谐的一次，这怀孕的喜讯给他们的关系带来了不小的改善，要是她真的怀孕了，那么直到她平安生产Thor都会被禁止和她上床，她现在算是很自得其乐的完成了任务，虽然Thor也不乐意见她如此憎恨自己的妻子任务，不过他必须得承认现在不用忍受冷冰冰的做爱真是松口气，等她生完几个孩子后，就可以一劳永逸地避免同床了。

她偎依向他将脸颊贴在他胸膛：

“是个男孩”，她梦呓般地说。

直到她睡着Thor才偷偷溜下床去和洗衣女仆共同庆祝这个喜讯。

……

……

……


End file.
